The Raiders
by Seryu
Summary: Like any SM fan, when i heard that Naoko wasn't writting any more seasons, i was disappointed. So my solution: To continue writting it! eventually i hope to send the completed version to Naoko herself ;; R&R!
1. a new year

Disclaimer: I do not own this show nor any of the characters or ideas. They come from the brilliant mind of Naoko and NOT me. Though if i could come up with stuff as great as Sailor Moon... that would be awesome.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

All summer long Serena wanted to see and talk to Darien, but he had to stay in America for summer school since he missed the first year thanks to Galaxia.

Then the phone rang , Serena could hear it but she didn't get out of bed to answer it. "Serena!!! Get out of bed or wake up or something!" Yelled Sammi from the bottom of the stairs.

"What do ya want? I'm trying to sleep!" was Serena's reply.

"Phone's for you! Besides you have to get up anyways! It's 7:30 ! Sammi said.

"Why would i have to get up?" asked Serena sleepily.

" Amy's on the phone and it's the first day of school!" was Sammi's last reply.

"What!!!!" screamed Serena as she half jumped half fell out of bed, and ran down the stairs to get the phone from Sammi.

Serena: Hello? amy?

Amy: good morning Serena

Serena: Good morning, why did you phone so early? I was sleeping! Is it really the first day of school?

Amy: Yes Serena it's the the first day of school .

Serena: ug, i'm so tired.

Amy: chuckles sorry, i phoned because i wanted to ask you if you knew it was the first day.

Serena: Obviously i didn't .

Amy: Well that's why i phoned, i'll see you at school okay?

Serena: i'll be there if it kills me.bye.

Amy: Buh Bye.

_( Commericial break)_

Lita and Mina were walking to school When Mina spotted the poster in the window at the arcade. " Wow " said Mina.

"What?" asked Lita.

" Look!" said Mina.

"where?" said Lita again.

" uh, here!" said Mina as she directed Lita to the poster.

"oh, I see" said Lita .

"sure ya do"said Mina. The poster was an advertisement for a new band, it was called "Raiders". Mina was about to say something when Serena and Amy walked up.

"Good morning" Amy and Serena both said at the same time.

"Hello" said Mina and Lita just as black van which they all recognised pulled up beside the curb. Seiya and Yaten got out of it.

"Good morning" said Yaten sleepily and then yawned, Yaten looked really tired.

"Good morning" said Seiya happily as if he'd been up for hours, he didn't even look tired. "Cya later Taiki" said Seiya into the window of the van as it pulled away.

"Have you seen the advertisement for the new band yet?" asked Mina as she pointed to the poster in the window.

" What new band?" asked yaten as he looked to where Mina was pointing.

" You guys have competition" said Mina smirking, Everyone facevaulted .

"Shut up Mina, replied Yaten. So whats this new band called?"

No one could reply Yaten, because they heard a scream from a nearby park. They all ran to the park, at the entrance of the park they could see Haruka , Michelle , and Taiki. " What was that?"asked Lita as they caught up to them.

" Dunno, but i think someone's being attacked" said Haruka .

"Transform everyone!!!" Yelled Luna from the top of the park wall.

" Luna? where did you come from?"asked Serena .

" Hurry! Molly's being attacked by a giant monster" yelled Luna.

So they all obeyed her and transformed : Moon EnternalPower Make-up, Mercury - Mars - Jupiter - Venus - Uranus - Neptune Super Power Make-up, star fighter - star healer - star maker power Make-up!!!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

In the park - "Hahaha, Tiny human weakling! Can't even protect yourself! Hahaha, Show me your Star Crystal!!!" Said the evil monster. There was a flash of light and a star-shaped-like crystal appeared in front of Molly's forehead, It turned a funny looking brownish-grey color." No!! How could she not have it? My calculations were perfect! She surely showed signs of power!" Screamed the monster madly.

" Harming innocent people for nothing? I shall punish you on behalf of the moon , I am Sailormoon! Yelled sailormoon for her opening speech.

Then the rest of the scouts that were with her said " And the sailor scouts!!!".

The monster looked at them funny before laughing so hard that it fell to the ground." Ya, Sure ya will" said the monster through its laughing.

" What's its problem?" whispered Super Sailor Venus. The monster started to roll around on the ground still laughing, even harder this time though, it looked disturbed.

Sailor star fighter used her attack star serious laser to stop the disturbed-looking-monster ,then Sailor moon used her starlight honeymoon therapy kiss on the monster. It disappeared in a poof of smoke. " That one was strange" Said Sailor star healer as she morphed back into Yaten.

" Kinda reminds me of you" said Seiya.

"hey!!" said Yaten to seiya and they started to fight.

"Molly!!" said Serena as she unmorphed and ran to Molly.

" She will be fine" said Amy.

"Good" replied Serena.

In a nearby bush there was a giant cat-like shadow. It's eyes glowed a bright yellow color.

Of course ALL of the girls were late for their first class of the first day of school.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Writers notes**

I know its short. I actually wrote this 4 sumewhat years ago... it seemed so long back then..oh well..anywyas, please continue reading, they do get longer, and a lot better!! R & R


	2. Tori Venarez

Disclaimer: I do not own this show nor any of the characters or ideas. They come from the brilliant mind of Naoko Takeuchi and NOT me. Though if i could come up with stuff as great as Sailor Moon... that would be awesome.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Ring, Ring, Riiiiing! _

_Serena- _"Hello?"

_Amy- _"Serena! Did you JUST wake up!?"

_Serena- _"Wa...?"

_Amy- _"Mrs. Haruna will not appreciate you being late for the second day of school, too!"

_Serena- _"What!? What time is it?????"

_Amy- _"Don't you have an alarm clock? It's 8am!"

_Serena- Shreaks and drops phone_

_Amy- _"Serena...? Serena??"

_Dashes into classroom, interruping Mrs. Haruna in the middle of a home economics class_

_"_Serena Tsukino! Late AGAIN I see!?", scolded Mrs. Haruna.

"Sorry, I just -", gasped Serena.

"No more excuses from you young lady! I will see you after class", interrupted Mrs. Haruna.

At lunch, Serena had to stay in for part of her detenion. "Serena you should get a working alarm clock", said Seiya as he left to meet Taiki and Yaten for lunch.

"Mine does work, i just don't use it...", muttered Serena.

School was let out early for some reason that day.

"Stupid detention..", Serena muttered as she doodled on some paper that she was supposed to be doing lines on.

Serena had to stay in the home room while Mrs. Haruna went to meet some people

."I'm sooo bored, I wish that I had gotten to school on time", Serena yawned.

"Let me guess.. you have a detenion?", said a strange, deep voice. Serena spun around to see a tall, black-haired guy around the age of Haruka, at the door. He wore baggy black pants and a black sweater, he had a small silverish hoop earring in his left ear that could barely be seen through his shaggy tapered ponytail.

"Ya, i do", Serena said quietly.

"My name is Tori, what's yours?".

Serena stared into his deep blue eyes as she stammered, "Serena... Serena Tsukino".

Serena jumped as she heard Mrs.Haruna yelling. "SERENA! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE???".

" I had a detenion, remember?", said Serena. Mrs. Haruna spotted Tori "Oh, Mr. Ventarez, what are you doing here? Your friends are looking for you".

" No offence, but your tour got really boring so I went to explore a little bit on my own" replied Tori.

Serena was confused. "Serena, you are dismissed. I will see you tomorrow morning, you better not be late or you will wish you hadn't met me!", said Mrs. Haruna flatly. "And you better get back to your friends before they get worried" added Mrs. Haruna to Tori.

"Yes m'am", said Serena and Tori as Mrs. Haruna stalked out of the room to find the group.

"Your teacher isn't very nice", muttered Tori, still looking at the door Mrs. Haruna left through.

"I know, I have to put with her everyday", moaned Serena.

"Well, bye Serena. I hope I'll get to see you again", Tori said as he exited through the door Mrs. Haruna went through.

Serena smiled as she called back, "Same to you, bye!".

Serena met up with everybody at the arcade and told them about Tori Ventarez.

"Mrs. Haruna called him Mister, strange isn't it? He must he really important" Said Lita.

"He was very nice to me", smiled Serena " I really liked his sweater. When he turned around, I could see a picture on the back of it and above the picture it said 'RAIDERS'. He must be a fan", said Serena excitedly.

"How could he be? They haven't even got a cd out yet", questioned Mina.

"Uh, Mina, I hate to break it to ya ,but they do. In fact, they have 3 cds already", explained Raye.

"WHAT!? Why wasn't I told?", yelled Mina as she rushed out of the arcade.

"I guess she went to buy a cd?" said the puzzled Lita. Everyone facevaulted.

"Did she have the Star Crystal?", asked a tall man sitting in the shadows.

"No sir, but we have bigger troubles. The Sailor Scouts, sir. They destroyed one of are best monsters..." replied the giant cat-like shadow.

"Don't worry about those Sailor Scouts. They will go away as soon as they figure out that they are up against the most powerful being in the intire universe. Mwahahaha!', scorned the man in the shadows.

"Yes sir I... I mean we have the next target already. It's a teacher at Juuban High, Mrs. Haruna, she shows great power, sir", seethed the cat-like shadow. "If the scouts interfear again, I'll have to take care of them". The cat-like shadow ran out of the room.

"I will not fail like my sister. Galaxia had no potential on this mission", whispered the man to himself.

The girls were coming out of the arcade when they heard a rumbling sound. "Another monster?", gasped Lita.

"No, it's my stomach", moaned Serena.

The others formed a giant sweatdrops on their heads. "I would cook ya up something , except we're too far away from my place" offered Lita.

Amy said excitedly, "Look, it's a hotdog stand! How about we go there?".

"That's funny, I've never seen a hotdog stand on that corner before", Raye wondered aloud as they started to walk across the street to the stand. "Look, it's Mrs. Haruna!" Yelled Serena.

"She must be hungry too", said Mina. They all looked shocked to see Mina back so quickly, but they weren't suprised that there was a bag full of cds in her hand. "How long have you been there?" asked Serena.

"Not long" smiled Mina.

They looked back to the stand and saw Mrs. Haruna walking away and into the park that Molly was attacked in yesterday morning. Lita walked up to the friendly looking man working the stand. "Five hotdogs, please?", asked Lita. From behind them came a familiar voice, "Make that seven hotdogs". Haruka and Michelle were standing behind them.

All of them sat at a picnic table in the park. "We were just buying some fresh flowers when we spotted you", explained Michelle.

They finished their hotdogs and went for a walk through the park. Suddenly, there was a scream. "That voice is awful familiar", exclaimed Amy.

"Oh no! It's Mrs. Haruna! C'mon, lets help her!", shouted Serena, "Transform now!".

A giant hotdog with arms and legs and a face was looking at a star crystal. The crystal turned brownish-grey. "NO! stupid human!" shouted the giant hotdog.

"When will you monsters ever learn? Leave the innocent alone!!! I am Eternal Sailormoon!", shouted Sailormoon for her opening sentence. "And we're the Sailor Scouts!", shouted everyone else.

A red panther leaped from the bushes. It was on fire and it's eyes were a bright orange color. It pounced on Sailormoon. "You will not interfear this time!" The panther growled.

Super Sailor Uranus aimed her World Shaking attack at the panther. But it jumped out of the way, Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Neptune helped Eternal Silormoon up. "Who are you?", Super Sailor Mars asked the fiery panther.

"I am Redemyae, one of the 5 loyal servants of Lord La Senta, the greatest man in the universe. Hodowaqai finish them off!", growled Redemyae as she left through a mirror.

The monster threw fire covered hotdogs at them. All of the girls narrowly dodged them. Super Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Water Rhaspody attack on the hotdog. Eternal Sailormoon used her Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss attack to finish it off.

They heard a weak groan from behind them. Mrs.Haruna had woken up. "Th... Thank-you, girls. Ooooh... I'll never eat another hotdog as long as I live!". Everyone laughed. Serena smiled. She was glad Mrs. Haruna was okay, even though she was one of the meanest teachers ever!

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Writers notes

This episode was pretty long but that's what i'm trying to make the whole season like ...so the first episode was short. I would also like to thank Kate (my sister) for helping with this episode. R&R!!


End file.
